Oneshots of atton and the exile
by Tombraider97
Summary: Just some fluffy atton and exile stories, sometimes carth and revan. some will be more romantic while others r more humor and then some sad ones. Rated T mainly for violence maybe gore and innuendos and maybe some sensuality. but pretty clean
1. Jayden is Depressed and chocolates

**A/N: Hey, this is my first kotor 2 story, and i just got over writer's block so srry if its bad. These stories will usualy be atton and exile, but somtimes carth and revan. Most of these are romances but this ones more funny. so please review and i hope you enjoy it ;)**

8:00_ A.M., and still not up. _Atton worried. _She's always up at this time._ Jayden is the early bird of the ship. She even got up earlier than Mical. _I need to get up earlier, so I don't give them any extra time together, I mean they already meditate together!_ Atton thought, disgusted.

He started walking towards her room, to check for her there, when he passed by Mical.

"Do you know where Jayden is?" Mical questioned.

"I don't know. And why?" It was his turn to spend time with Jayden.

"I needed to... ask her question. This is quite odd, she never sleeps in this late." Mical quiered.

Atton shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna go check on her, to make sure she's feeling well." He started to walk off, trying to get away from the Disciple's presence.

"Maybe you shouldn't!" Mical called after him. "She probably just needs some alone time from everything she's been dealing with."

"Or maybe she needs someone there for her; a shoulder to cry on. I'm her guy." Atton said with a smirk, then turned and went to find Jayden.

Atton stopped in front of the door to her bedchamber, reconsidering. _Maybe she does need some alone time._ Eh, it's not gonna hurt to knock. Atton knocked quietly first; then listend for an answer. Silence. He knocked again, louder this time and this time receiving an answer.

"What?" He heard a muffled voice say. "Is that you, Mical?"

Atton paused after hearing her call for Mical. _What is so stinking great about him? _

"No, it's Atton."

"Oh, um..."

"Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." Atton questioned quietly.

"...Sorta." She sounded upset. "Come in." She said after a few moments.

Atton opened the door cautiously, worried about what he might find inside. When he entered, his mouth gaped open at what he saw. Several empty boxes of chocolate laid throughout the area. He looked at Jayden, who was sitting against the wall and gripping another box of chocolates, in disbelief. He stood there for a moment trying to decide what to say.

Atton cleard his throat then asked, "What. Happened?"

Jayden stared at him then looked down sorrowfully at the half-eaten box of chocolates.

"I don't really know. In the middle of the night it was like I was realizing what I really have to do. Save the galaxy. So then I got stressed. Like what if something went wrong and I failed? Then, I got depressed." Jayden explained sadly. "I've always heard chocolate helps when you're upset, so I snuck out last night and bought chocolate."

Atton listened to her, surprised. "I thought Jedi never got depressed." Atton smirked.

Jayden glared at him. "Not really helping, Atton."

"Sorry." Atton apologized, realizing how upset she really is. "Look, it's okay. Everyone gets depressed and it's not surprising for you since you have to 'save the galaxy'."

Jayden nodded. "Does chocolate really help or did I just waste my time?"

Atton chuckled. "How many boxes?"

Jayden remained silent for a moment, not wanting to reveal the answer. "Jayden, how many?" Atton asked, concerned now.

"Five." She replied, quietly.

Atton stood there for a moment, letting her answer sink in. He walked over towards her, then sat down next to her. To comfort her.

"By the way, you have chocolate on your face."

She groaned; then wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"...The other side."

She groaned louder, and wiped harder around all sides of her mouth. "Is that better? Gosh, this is so embarassing." Jayden whined, not wanting to have Atton see her like this.

He chuckled again. He was actually enjoying this. Spending time together, just like he wanted. He stared at her face for a moment. _She's really beautiful. But how could she ever like a guy, like me? A scoundrel? And many other things._

"Atton?"

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm gonna get fat now?"

Atton laughed. "Don't worry. From what I can remember from when we first met, you could afford to gain a pound or two."

Jayden playfully punched him in the arm. "You're never gonna forget that are you?"

"Of course not! I mean come on! I can see you half naked whenever I want to." Atton joked.

"Because you've never seen a woman wearing only her underwear?" She shot back.

"Haha. You're right. I've seen less."

"What woman in her right mind would do that?" Jayden wondered aloud.

"Hey! No reason to be so mean!"

Jayden smiled, then leaned on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming to check on me."

"No problem, sweetcheeks."

"Sweetcheeks? Which ones are you referring to and that's the worst nickname ever. What do I get to call you?"

Atton smiled. "The hottest man alive?"

Jayden burst out laughing, or that could just be the sugar. "Maybe if you come with a better name for me."

"How abo-" Atton started to say when someone banged on the door.

"Jayden? What are you doing in there? We have things to do." Kreia snapped.

Atton growled. Jayden groaned. "Hold on. Oh, well. It was nice while it lasted. Right, Atton?"

"Yeah." Atton replied as they both stood. Atton didn't want the moment to end. _Wow, you are falling way too deep for her!_

"Wanna help me clean up?" Jayden asked, hoping.

Atton smiled. "Sure, let's hurry before the hag comes back."


	2. Tattoos

**AN: Hey, so srry this took so long, i got sidetracked hehe. anyway I hope you enjoy it, and if i made a mistake in here somewhere srry. Please Review! and also it might be a long time until i'll write another one of these cuz im out of ideas for now. And if you want u can leave my ideas. Have a great day! :)**

Tattoos

Jayden was worried. _He's been gone for hours,_ she thought. She paced back in forth in her room, listening to the clanking of her boots against the metal floor. Jayden stopped pacing and groaned._ He knows how much I hate when he's late._ Jayden couldn't help but think of the worst things that could happen to him. He could be passed out in an alley somewhere, or getting beat to death by some thug or… _Stop it._ She scolded herself.

Jayden spun around to the sound of a knock at her door.

"Yes? Come in." Jayden welcomed her visitor in

The door opened and Bao-Dur stood there. "Atton's back, he's in the medical room with Mical. Just thought you would like to know."

Jayden sighed with relief, "Thank you, Bao-Dur. I'll go see him now, and give him a piece of my mind for scaring me like that."

Jayden stormed down the hallways to the medical room._ He better have a good reason for being so late,_ she thought. And he did. Jayden's mouth fell open when she saw Atton. He sat on the medical bed with his shirt off and Mical working on his back.

Atton had a black eye and bruises and cuts on his chest and arms. He looked up and smiled, "Hey, sweet cheeks."

Jayden rolled her eyes at the sound of her nickname, "Where were you? I was worried sick about you!"

Atton grimaced as Mical pulled something out of his back with tweezers, "I know, I'm sorry. I kinda got busy."

"Like 'got into a bar fight' busy?" Jayden shot back.

Atton looked down, ashamed of himself. "I didn't start it, if that makes you feel better."

Jayden smiled, "What's the damage Mical?"

Mical looked up from his job and replied, "Bruises and some scratches, but the worst is his back."

Jayden walked around the medical bed to get a view of Atton's back. She gasped when she saw it and the blood running down it. "What in the heck did you do Atton?"

"I fell on a glass bottle during the fight." Atton explained.

"It's really not as bad as it looks. When I'm done with taking the pieces of glass out, I just have to bandage it up." Mical said to Jayden, trying to calm her down.

Mical pulled another large piece out of Atton's back making him whimper in pain. "And I think some stitches."

Jayden grabbed a chair and pulled up close to Atton, then sat down to face him. "So, what happened?"

Atton sighed, "Well, the usual. I was playing Pazaak, started winning a lot, and then they all accused me of cheating! I can't help it if they're sore losers. One thing lead to another until there was punches being thrown and yelling and pushing."

"I see," Jayden replied. "You didn't cheat, right?"

Atton stayed silent for a moment. "Not the entire time."

Jayden groaned in response. "Jeez, Atton. What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, luckily you don't have to worry about that since you're not my mother." Atton pointed out, frustrated.

"Apparently I do, 'cause you act like a child!" Jayden stated.

"Uh, I need to… uh… get something out of the cargo hold, I'll be right back." Mical said, wanting to leave the room.

Mical left quickly, leaving Jayden and Atton alone to themselves. Jayden felt bad about what she said. She got up and walked around, thinking. Jayden took a glance at Atton's back and noticed a weird black symbol on it.

"What's on your ba-?" Atton stood up quickly, pulling his jacket over his shoulders; covering whatever was on his back.

"What?" Atton asked innocently.

Jayden raised an eyebrow. "Do you have a tattoo on your back?"

Atton shook his head. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Well, I just saw one on your back. So why are you lying to me?" Jayden questioned, suspiciously.

Atton gave her a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe it was just dried blood?"

Jayden glared at him, frustrated that he wasn't telling the truth. _I know I saw something on his back. _Jayden opened her mouth, about to say something mean; then thought twice about it. _Maybe the way to do this is to be nice._

Jayden thought for a moment, "Can we compromise?"

Atton looked at her for a moment, and then squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Like what?"

Jayden smiled, "I wanna see that tattoo, so what do I have to do to see it?"

Atton paused, "Like anything?"

"Well, not anything. It has to be reasonable. Tell me your idea." Jayden replied, deciding this was probably a bad idea.

Atton smiled, deviously. "How about in order to see me tattoo, I get to see yours."

Jayden looked at him in confusion. "I don't have a tattoo."

"Hmmm, true." Atton started, faking disappointment. "I suppose we will have to do something about that."

Jayden's eyes widened at the realization at what he was saying. She started shaking her head, and taking a step back. _That's not worth it._

"Hey, now. You were the one that mentioned it." Atton said, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry; I won't make you get a big one."

Jayden stared at him. "I don't one. I changed my mind, I do not care about your tattoo."

She started to leave, wanting to end the conversation. Atton stopped her with his muscular arm, still having that ridiculous grin on his face. She looked up into his dark brown eyes, knowing she was stuck.

"Come on, let's at least look at them." Atton pleaded, then added. "You would look good with a tat."

Jayden rolled her eyes at the word 'tat'. _Of course he would use that word._ She sighed, giving up.

"Fine, fine. When should we go?"

"We could go right now." Atton said, walking for the door before being stopped by the Jedi Exile.

"Oh, no. You're not going anywhere until we fix your wound. Don't want you in the middle of the street bleeding to death." Jayden said.

Atton sighed, "Fine, I'll let Blondie stitch me up."

Jayden couldn't believe she was doing this. _ I'm going to a tattoo shop; to look at tattoos… there's no way I'm getting one. _Jayden pondered on these things as Atton basically dragged her through the streets of Nar Shaddaa.

_What could I say to him, to get him to change his mind?_ Jayden wondered. _Hmmm, maybe a kiss? No, I'm not kissing him._ Before she knew it though, they were at the tattoo shop. When they stepped inside, it was basically as Jayden had imagined it. The interior of the store was dark and gothic, the customers sitting and waiting were gargantuan and covered with tattoos.

The blue twi'lek behind the counter was covered with intricate tattoos. And she wore an outfit that would be more appropriate for dancing twi'lek at a cantina. Jayden glanced at Atton who was staring at the twi'lek. Jayden rolled her eyes as Atton continued to stare as the Twi'lek approached us.

"Hey," Atton started. "Nice ti-, I-I mean tats."

Jayden scoffed as the twi'lek smiled flirtatiously at Atton. "Now what brings you here this fine evening?"

Atton, still grinning, replied, "Just looking, trying to persuade my girlfriend to get a tattoo."

"Girlfriend?" Jayden asked, incredulously.

"Yes, girlfriend?" The twi'lek asked questioningly.

Atton stammered, "I meant girl who is a friend. We aren't together."

The twi'lek nodded, "Well, whenever you decide, miss, inform me and we'll get started." She sauntered back behind the counter and motioned for another customer to come.

Atton pulled me over to where they had all the pictures of the tattoos. "Well, sweet cheeks, go ahead and take your pick."

"I am not getting a tattoo… but I'll look." Jayden said, curiously.

Atton smiled, "Atta girl."

As Jayden observed the tattoos, she was actually considering getting one. _Atton is right, I would look hot with a tat._ She smiled to herself. Finally, she chose one and went to tell the twi'lek.

Atton saw her about to head back, and stopped her. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Jayden smiled, "Yep, you poisoned my mind Atton and now I want one."

Atton smiled, triumphantly. "Which one are you getting?"

"Uh-uh. It has to be a surprise." Jayden grinned mischievously.

Atton sighed, but nodded and returned to his seat to wait for her.

"Come on! At least tell me where it is, on your body?" Atton begged.

"Nope, I'll show you when we get back. Jeez, Atton you're like a child." Jayden teased.

"I thought we already covered that before." Atton pointed out.

Jayden glared Atton, causing him to look away and apologize. _I can't believe I got a tattoo! I wonder Kreia_ _will think if she sees it? I'll just have to be careful and make sure she doesn't find out. But wait, if we can fell each other's pain she must already know…_

Jayden stopped in the middle of the street as she realized this. "Ah, crap!" She exclaimed.

Atton stared at her, "What?"

"Kreia knows. I hope she won't kill me."

Atton grimaced, "Yeah, sorry about that. But what does it matter, she doesn't control you. She tried but she doesn't."

Jayden shrugged, and smiled. "You're right. Let's go."

The moment they stepped onto the Ebon Hawk, Atton said, "Show me your tat." Jayden rolled her eyes.

"Are you hoping I'll have to take my clothes off or something 'cause that's not happening. I got it on my ankle."

Atton's face flashed with disappointment, then back to normal. "I wasn't really hoping, just a general wondering. Okay, I still wanna see it."

Jayden pulled up her pants leg to reveal her ankle. On it was a tattoo that read 'Atton the Fool'.

Atton laughed. "Aww, how sweet. You tattooed my name on your body."

"I thought it was appropriate." Jayden giggled. "Okay let me see your tattoo. Now."

Atton chagrined. "Ok, but you can't laugh. I was very drunk when it happened."

"Of course you were." Jayden smiled. "Go ahead; I'll try not to laugh."

Atton pulled his shirt off and turned around to reveal a startling tattoo. Jayden had to cover mouth to try to stop laughing. Atton could hear her struggling from behind him and said, "Go ahead; laugh."

And Jayden did just that, for his tattoo read 'Mr. Luscious Man'.

"Why would you do that to yourself? And how did you decide on the name?" Jayden finally managed when she caught her breath.

Atton shrugged. "I don't know sadly. I couldn't remember. But I bet you can imagine the look on my face when I found it."

Jayden giggled again. "Well, that was enough adventure for one day. Good night."

Atton stepped closer to her and sweetly kissed her on the head before saying, "Good night."


	3. The Monster I Really Am

**The Monster I Really Am**

**AN: Hey, sorry it's been sooo long. I just remembered two days ago I should prolly write a valentine story for Atton and Jayden. Also I thought of a perfect song for this chapter that Atton could sing :). I hope you enjoy it, please Review!**

**Song: I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner**

**I don't own anything except for the Exile's name, Jayden.**

**And thnx Crazkerz for the review!**

Atton sat there, stretching, after a long night of no sleep. He stood up and went to the refresher. He looked at himself in the mirror, surprised by his reflection. He basically looked like crap. His chocolate brown hair was all over the place, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had a horrible headache.

_Jeez, what happened to me? I didn't even go to the cantina last night._ He thought.

Atton glanced at his clock that read 10:31, and quickly got dressed. He was on his way to the cargo hold, where they kept the food when he ran into Bao-Dur.

"Hey," Atton greeted him, and then noticed the heart-shaped box of chocolates he was carrying. "Who are the chocolates for?"

"Oh, the general." Bao-Dur replied.

Atton raised his eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a crush on Jayden."

"Oh, I don't." Bao-Dur replied.

"Uh, ooookaaay. So, why the chocolates?"

"Oh, they are for Valentine's Day. I thought she deserved something."

_Valentine's Day! How could I forget that? _Atton thought, incredulously. _Because you haven't had a girlfriend in forever._ Atton smiled. _Maybe I could tell Jayden about my feelings for her…_

"Uh, I wouldn't give her chocolates." Atton said, thinking about the last time Jayden had a box of chocolates.

Bao-Dur looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I think she's allergic to them, so that wouldn't be the greatest Valentine gift for her." Atton explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll give them to someone else. So you gonna tell the general about how much you love her?" Bao-Dur smiled.

"What?" Atton exclaimed. "I don't love her! Well, I like her, but I donno if I love her."

Bao-Dur chuckled. "Whatever, just don't lie to her or yourself." He walked past Atton back to his room. Bao-Dur stopped suddenly, and then turned around.

"By the way you might wanna get her roses." He suggested.

"Oh, so when did you become the romance expert?" Atton asked, sarcastically.

"It was just suggestion, but for a while now." He grinned, and then left.

Atton sighed, considering Bao-Dur's idea. He turned around to face Mira, the former bounty-hunter.

"Get roses for who? Mical? I knew you two would get together sooner or later." Mira teased.

Atton almost barfed at the idea of him and Mical. "Mira, you are a sick person for evening mentioning that. I oughta smack you."

Mira laughed hard. "That's great, you smacking me. I could break your wrist before you even move. So, _who _are the roses for?"

Atton shook his head. "It's non of your business, really. And I'm probably not gonna get roses."

"They're for Jayden, right?" Mira asked, grinning.

Atton groaned. "If you knew, why did you ask?"

Mira laughed. "Oh, you know me, I love messing with people. But to tell you the truth, I think roses are a good idea. Jayden's into that kind of stuff. Then you can take her on a moonlit walk, and then declare your love for her!" Mira said this all dramatically, like a romance story.

Atton rolled eyes, "Yeah, great, thanks for the advice Mira." He started to walk past her.

"What? I was being serious, and dramatic." Mira responded. "Look, she'll like it, and you got to get away from Blondie to kiss her right? And Atton? Do it before him, would ya?" Mira then left Atton to ponder on what she said.

Atton smelled the roses he chose for Jayden. Atton had no clue what color she preferred, so he got a bouquet with every color in it. _I hope this works,_ he thought as he walked back to the Ebon Hawk. Luckily, they were stationed on Dantooine and they could actually have a nice walk together.

Atton turned the corner quickly and ran into someone crushing the roses. Atton collapsed on to the person he ran into, and grew mad when he noticed the roses.

"Hey! Look what you did! Jeez, watch wher-"

The person he ran into was Jayden; he realized when she stood up brushing herself off. Jayden glared at him then realized who it was. Then she glanced at what he was holding in his hand.

"Sorry, Atton! I was going too fast. I'm really sorry about the roses!" Jayden apologized. "Who were they for, anyway?"

"Oh, uh… They were for you." He stammered, embarrassed. He held the roses up to her.

Jayden gaped at him in surprise. "Awww, Atton! That's so sweet of you!" She smiled as she took what was left of the flowers.

"You really like them?" Atton beamed.

"Of course! I can't believe you got me something for Valentine's Day." Jayden smiled, happily.

Atton blushed from all the attention he was getting. "Oh, well you know." He looked down to hide how red his cheeks were.

Jayden grinned, and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now I'm really sorry I crushed them."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Atton asked, rubbing the spot where she had kissed him.

"Oh, well," Jayden glanced at the setting sun. "It's getting kinda late. I was out looking for you."

"Yeah, it would be fun in the dark. We could have a romantic, moonlit walk." Atton said, trying to convince her and hoping he didn't scare her away by saying 'romantic'.

Jayden bit her lip, considering her decision. "Okay, let's go, Atton."

Atton took her hand in his and led her through the city to get to the plains. They walk quietly, taking in their surroundings as the moon rose higher and higher. The night was beautiful, with clear skies so they could see millions and millions of stars above them.

Finally, Jayden broke the silence, "Atton?"

"Yes?" He smiled, he loved the way she said his name.

"I know this may sound like a weird question," She paused, choosing her words carefully. "Have you ever been in love?"

Atton stopped walking, surprised by her question, then resumed when composed himself. He thought about it for a moment, trying to decide if he had ever been truly in love.

"No, I suppose I haven't been in love." He felt a little depressed after admitting that.

"It's okay. I never have either." Jayden said, sadly.

"Well, that's probably because you were a Jedi, and you weren't allowed t." Atton pointed out.

"Yeah," She responded, quietly. She walked over to a tree and sat down, still holding her roses.

Atton sat down next to her, and Jayden leaned against him. _Well, I'm in love now,_ he thought, happily. Then Jayden looked up at him, with a confused look on her face.

_Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I?_ Atton's eyes grew wide as he realized this. He was kind of afraid of her reaction. They were close friends, but what would she think of him being in love with her?

Jayden said nothing for a moment, just stared at him in surprise when she realized he was being serious though she asked, "Are you being serious?"

Atton smiled, sheepishly and nodded his head. Jayden then looked away from and off in the distance, thinking intently. Atton felt bad for freaking her out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it out loud. It's just…" Atton tried to find the right words. "I love you, Jayden. I know you probably don't feel the same way about me, but I don't care, and I don't blame you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, and a girl any guy could ask for. I can't stop thinking about and I can't believe I'm still talking." Atton finally managed to shut his mouth and let her think.

Jayden looked back at him, letting all the words sink in. "I love you too, Atton." She managed to say. "And you are a great guy. Any woman would be lucky to have you." Jayden smiled. "I guess I'm really lucky."

Atton almost laughed at 'you're a great guy'. _She has no idea the monster I really am._


End file.
